Geschiedenis van de Kanaaleilanden
De 'Channel Islands '''een geschiedenis die nauw is verbonden met die van het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Op deze pagina wordt dit geheel verder uitgediept. Eerste sporen van bewoning Prehistorie De oudste overblijfselen van permanente bewoning op de Channel Islands zijn de Newcastle Dolmen; een oudheidkundige site waar naast deze steenkamers ook voorwerpen uit de ijzertijd zijn gevonden: twee bijlen, een aarden pot, een armband, een speerpunt en een helm uit de latere bronstijd. Bij Causton Ridge zijn ook grotschilderingen gevonden, heowel deze door de tand des tijds zo goed als uitgewist zijn. De katholieke patroonheilige van de eilanden is Martinus van Tours, die volgens Franse geschriften een tijd van zijn leven op de eilanden heeft doorgebracht, en ook het christendom zou hebben verspreid. Later werden er verschillende kerken, rivieren etc. naar hem genoemd. Zijn feestdag wordt, tezamen met Wapenstilstand elk jaar op 11 november gevierd. Vikingtijd De echte geschreven geschiedenis van de Kanaaleilanden begint in 967; in dat jaar zette de van origine Deense vikinghoofdman Raginhard Olavsson voet aan wal op de eilanden. Hij wordt aangeduid als de stichter en bouwer van de ronde vikingforten van Newcastle en Port Meryton. In de hedendaagse hoofdstad zou hij volgens de legende zijn zwaard in de grond hebben gestoken en gezegd: "Dit is mijn land, laat mijn nazaten het groot en sterk maken.", wat in de eerste instantie ook lukte: de vikingvestingen groeiden uit tot kleine welvarende handelsstadjes. Middeleeuwen en Reformatie Het markiezaat Vanaf de 12e eeuw raakte de vikingsamenleving echter in verval, en ook de macht en welvaart van de steden brokkelde af. Van kolonisatie was er voor het eerst sprake in 1267: in dat jaar vielen de Engelsen onder het bevel van Sir Henry of Hearst het grondgebied binnen, op zoek naar handelsposten en militaire steunpunten. De resterende vikings (of wat er in ieder geval nog "viking" aan was) gaven zonder al te veel strijd hun landerijen op. Snel rezen de eerste steden, Maryton en Old Castle uit de grond. In 1278 werd de eerste Burcht van Newcastle gebouwd. Dit was de plek waar in 1286 de inmiddels tot markies benoemde Lord Henry of Hearst zijn intrek nam; hij had de eilanden te leen gekregen van de Engelse vorst. Newcastle (toen nog Old Castle geheten) werd de belangrijkste stad, en de Hearst's zouden in de opeenvolgende jaren steeds meer controle krijgen over het gebied. Fransen versus Engelsen De Kanaaleilanden waren onderdelen van de strijdtonelen van de Honderdjarige Oorlog (1337-1453) en de Rozenoorlogen (1455-1485). In die periodes vielen de Fransen binnen, die erin slaagden om Maryton (1380 en 1460) en Old Castle (1380 en 1459) kortstondig te bezetten. Vlak voor het einde van de Honderdjarig Oorlog zou ook de eerste volksvergadering plaatsvinden; deze kwam bijeen in het stadje Hearst, dat sinds 1390 de titel ''Capital of the Marquessate of the Channel Islands droeg. Daar werden de principes van de Magna Carta uit 1215 geïntroduceerd in de eigen wetgeving. Tijdens het interbellum werd het dominicaner klooster van Wellingdon gesticht door hoofdzakelijk Engelse en Vlaamse monnikken, die later werden vergezeld door Franse geloofsbroeders. De Reformatie De golf van de Kerkhervorming die in het begin van de 16e eeuw door Europa laaide, bereikte ook de Kanaaleilanden. In 1534 werd deze door Lord James Charles of Hearst tot staatsgodsdienst benoemd, wat gepaard ging met een heuse wervelwind aan het wegjagen van katholieken en de al dan niet gecontroleerde verwoesting van heiligdommen. Het klooster van Wellingdon ontsnapte aan het lot dat vele andere kerken onderging; het werd omgevormd tot een theologische academie. De protestanten bouwden ook nieuwe kerken, of zetten het werk van hun voorgangers voort: zo werd de Trinity Church in Old Castle door hen afgebouwd, en het ook het Nieuwe Kasteel in het pas herbenoemde Newcastle (in 1527) is van hun hand. Thomas More, de bekende Engelse humanist, bezocht de eilanden in 1529. Hij was danig onder de indruk van hoe hier de kloosters en kerken wel heel waren gebleven. Enkele jaren later heeft ook Anna van Kleef, de vierde vrouw van de Engelse koning Hendrik VIII een tijdje op de eilanden doorgebracht. In 1624, weer een eeuw later, gaat de titel van hoofdstad over van Hearst naar Newcastle. Met de Engelse Zeeoorlogen (1652-1674) deden ook de Nederlanders na het verdrag van Breda (1667) hun intrede op de eilandengroep; die hier de handelspost Schoolen Baey stichtten. In 1674, met het Verdag van Westminster ging het gebied echter terug naar de Engelsen, die het de naam Sole Bay gaven. 061.jpg|Lord Henry of Hearst, de eerste markies TheNewCastle.jpg|The New Castle, te Newcastle Anne_of_Cleves.jpg|Anna van Kleef (1515-1557) bracht een tijd op de eilanden door Overdraging_Ned-En.JPG|Met het verdrag van Westminster in 1667 ging School Baey terug naar Engeland Portret_Markies.jpg|Lord James Charles benoemde het protestantisme tot staatsgodsdienst BraunschweigLKWF.jpg|De graaf van Salisbury Minister_Beckett_1817.JPG|Staatsminister Beckett voerde de Trias Politica in brug.jpg|Het Industrial Museum bevindt zich in de voormalige gebouwen van Westminster Tea Revolutie en Industrie Op weg naar een democratie Het parlementaire stelsel was sinds de eerste volksvergadering van 1452 quasi onveranderd gebleven. Met het uitbreken van de Franse Revolutie op het continent in 1789 voelde men dat de tijd rijp was voor verandering, maar tegelijkertijd was de Engelse regering in Londen bijna angstvallig op zoek naar een manier om de ideeën van de verlichting op de eilanden te introduceren, de Kanaaleilanden waren immers nog steeds onafhankelijk Kroonbezit. Met de benoeming van de Graaf van Salisbury tot staatsminister in 1790 begon er een politieke aardverschuiving; de nieuwe ideeën van de verlichte denkers werden bijna haastig geïntroduceerd. Er kwamen meer vrijheden, en ook de macht van de Markies van Hearst werd danig ingeperkt, het parlement kreeg dus meer zeggenschap. De echte overstap naar een nieuw politiek systeem zou echter pas in 1817 gebeuren. In mei van dat jaar kwam de parlementszitting onder leiding van staatsminister Samuel Beckett bijeen, en werd de Scheiding der Machten, een idee van de Franse filosoof Montesquieu ingevoerd. Op 14 mei, die nog steeds als nationale feestdag wordt gevierd, werden alle losse graafschapjes- er waren toen inderdaad nog adellijke gebieden- samengevoegd, en waren de Kanaaleilanden één. De geestelijken, die tot 1818 zitting in de volksvergadering hadden, werden met de scheiding van Kerk en Staat in datzelfde jaar uit de politiek gezet. In 1825 werd Port Meryton tot hoofdstad benoemd, vier jaar later voerde men het algemeen enkelvoudig stemrecht in; de Channel Islands evolueerden steeds meer naar een moderne democratie. De komst van de industrie De Industriële Revolutie bracht nieuwe mogelijkheden voor het land; de negentiende eeuw zou in het teken staan van welvaart en het daarbijkomende prestige. Steden als Wellingdon en Huntington zouden door de fabrieken worden grootgemaakt, de Kanaaleilanden namen een steeds belangrijkere positie in de Europese handel in. De bevolking groeide, het ging de eilanden voor de wind. Moderne Tijd Twee Wereldoorlogen De eilanden vandaag